Trapped
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Me, my friend and TeamCrafted get stuck in Minecraft! I am co-authoring this with xMinecraftiaLizziex! Check out her profile! STUFF!
1. Prologue

Celestia: Hello everypeoples! This is a JOINT STORY with my friend, xMinecraftiaLizziex! Check out her profile or I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!

Lizzie: I have just started so don't expect any superamazingsplavacadofreemanbudder style stories. There won't be any. Maybe.

Celestia: As you can see we are both SkyDoesMinecraft fans, ehehehehe... HEHEHE...

Lizzie: It's obviously gonna be about Sky and the gang. Duh.

Celestia: Yes, and I know TeamCrafted have split up *sob sob*, but in this case let's imagine that everyone is back together (including Seto) in one BIG HAPPEH BUNDLE OF FRIENDSHIP! YAYA! FRIENDSSSSS!

Lizzie: Basically, we get stuck with TeamCrafted, in Minecraft. Well, that's really great.

Celestia: SHUTUP! STOP GIVING AWAY THE PLOT LINE!

Lizzie: Ooooooooh someone's getting stressy!

Celestia: Just... No. Let's get on with the story before the readers kill you. Not me, I'm awesome. You. Both of us will be posting this, so yeah. And for any of my readers, I'M SUPAH SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN AGES I SHALL DO IT ASAP. Oh can I do the disclaimer plzzzzzz?

Lizzie: Fine. (pssssst. Read it on my profile-it's better!)

Celestia: NOPE! READ IT ON MINE, I HAS ACUTE HEARINGS! I AM ALSO TONS AWESOMER THAN EVERYONE! YAYAYAYA! WE ONLY OWN OURSELVES! THAT'S CELESTIA AND LIZZIE, IN CASE YOU ARE STUPID AND HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT YOURSELF YET! SKY OWNS SKY, DEADLOX OWNS DEADLOX, MINECRAFT UNIVERSE OWNS MINECRAFT UNIVERSE, ETC, ETC! I AM NOT HYPER! AT ALL! NEITHER IS LIZZIE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! YAYA!

Lizzie: Bfeyhrjwagufvewrk let's go!1!

* * *

(Celestia's POV (yaya it's me! Everyone loves me!))

I sighed. I'd been working on my world for ages, and I was really tired. Turning the computer off, I walked to my room and lay down, just looking at the stars for a little bit. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something was wrong. Almost like something was pulling me. I got up and headed to the computer again. The screen was flashing...

(Lizzie's POV (now me yayayay!))

I had just finished two hours of minecraft, and I was exhausted. It was nearing midnight, and I had texted Celestia about what we were going to do tomorrow. Despite my tiredness, I was hugely excited. But as I was about to switch the light off in my room, I noticed my computer screen was still flashing. Before I knew what I was doing, I was sitting at my computer again, and the screen started to twist into a whirlpool. Then everything went black.

(Sky's POV)

I switched off the computer, still raging. Me, Bodil, Ty, Jason and a few others had done another map by Bodil. This one was a sort of combo of parkour and Survival Games, so we needed a lot of people. Obviously, Bodil pushed me into the lava, that's what he does. And then he won. Wow.

My phone rang - Ty was calling. Sighing, I picked up my phone. I winced, expecting him to laugh at me for the parkour failures. But instead, I heard a whooshing sound.

"Sky! Help!" I heard Ty's voice faintly.

"Ty!" I yelled. "Ty, can you hear me? TY!"

All I got as a response was garbled sound and static.

I looked at my screen - and that was the last thing I remember before it happened.

(Celestia's POV)

Silence.

Falling through blackness.

Emptiness.

Stars.

I focused on the stars to stop me panicking, but soon I couldn't see anything.

The stars melted away into inky night.

(Bodil's POV)

Wow! I totally owned Sky in that parkour map! I'm gonna ring Ty and we can laugh about it. *rings Ty* Hey, he's not picking up! he said he would have his phone on, but he's not picking up! I'll try the other guys, see if they want to chat.*tries all numbers-none of them answer* Woah... Ok, this is freaking me out now. What's happened to them all? They were texting me only a few minutes ago! Where are they?

* * *

Celestia: LOVE MEEEEE! What do you peeps think of the storeh so far?! TELL ME! NOW!

Lizzie: SHTUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Please review so you can scream at us if you don't like it!

Celestia: And of course, check out my and Lizzie's accounts, cos we're both kewl. *whispers to you* I'm better than her. Read all my stuff. Go. Quickly, before she notices.

Lizzie: I HEARD THAT!

Celestia: Ehehe. Heard what? *innocent face*

Lizzie: Oh my gosh, I give up with you.

Celestia: I'm too cute. Haha. Anyway peeps, this was the first chapter of our new story! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review!

Lizzie: GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Celestia: YAYNESS!


	2. Where Are We?

Celestia: HEYY! WE BACK WITH A CHAPTER! WAZZUP PEEPS!

Lizzie: Yes we are! Cause we've broken up, (yayayay we get 1 week more than everyone else cause we are just epic), we haven't been able to see much and anyway, im going on holiday tomorrow so there won't be any chapters because I'm gonna be buuuuuussssssyyyyyyyyy! This is probably gonna be the last chapter for ages!

Celestia: And to explain the lack of chapters in my stories, I got ill/had a temperature/got off school for one day/got banned from the computer for a while/went to France on a school trip!

Lizzie: Yeah, I've been super busy as well so sorry I haven't published anything for ages but Surviving The End chapter 2 should be coming sooooooooon!

Celestia: Same with most of my stories! I think we should get on with the story before everyone starts screaming at us for long author's notes. Or we could be trolls and keep talking for a couple more hours.

Lizzie: Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllll... I think... I think... TROLOLOLOLOLOL

Celestia: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

*3 hours later*

Celestia: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLNOTHYPERLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Lizzie: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPP! Lets just get with the story now. Please. Please! PLEASE!

Celestia: ... *starts crying* I don't like it when you scweam at meeeee...

Lizzie: Well, too bad. You shouldn't annoy me so much.

Celestia: ... But I'm a troll. *sad sniff* It's my job to annoy people. Once I went on a server where you can disguise as someone, disguised as SkyDoesMinecraft and killed someone. Then everyone was saying things like 'OMG SKY IS ON THE SERVER' and then they would get blocked for spamming capital letters. See? It's funny.

Lizzie: Ok, I'll let you off. I reckon we really should get on with the story 'cause it's taken us 3 1/2 weeks to write the intro. LONG INTROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Celestia: YAYYYYY k den

* * *

Line designed by Celestia

* * *

(Celestia's POV because I'm just awesome)

'Oww,' I rubbed my eye to try and focus my vision a bit better. Gradually, my fuzzy surroundings became... Blocks? Where was I?

A little thought... okay, panicking... later, I was pretty sure I was in, uhh, Minecraft.

I knew you wouldn't believe me.

(Lizzie POV)

I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clearer. I heard the grunt of a pig and turned round.

Hang on.

Why was the pig square?

Was I?

I couldn't be.

That was impossible.

I stood up and looked around at my surrounding me. Then it dawned on me. I was in Minecraft.

(Celestia's POV again)

"Ugh!" I kicked the tree, and it fell right next to a cube chicken. It squawked and ran away as the tree faded into items. "I guess the rules of Minecraft still work."

I picked up the tiny, floating blocks and walked right into someone.

"I'M STARTLED!" they yelled in an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Wait... SKY?!"

(Lizzie POV)

I started to walk through the forest when I heard a two voices calling out "Jerome Buddy! Bacca! Where are you?"

I thought, "Is... is that...is that Mitch and Ssundee I can hear? No, it can't be, I must be going crazy."

But when I walked into the clearing, there they were.

They stared at me, and Mitch asked, "Why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and I was just about to explain everything when another two figures entered the clearing, a girl and a man.

IT WAS CELESTIA AND SKY!

(Celestia's POV hai peoples)

"LIZZIE?!" I yelled. "MITCH? SSUNDEE?"

"CELESTIA?!" she started running to me. "SKY?!"

Then a random person fell from a tree. I looked at them and jumped.

"BODIL?!"

"Hey sis!" replied the familiar Bulgarian voice.

I hugged him, then turned to the newly-found Youtubers. Lizzie was looking at me, arms crossed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Lizzie: YAYAAYAYAAY! WE HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER 4 WEEKS!

Celestia: Hehehehe it's how we troll...

Lizzie: Yeah... Anyways, we hope you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's taken 643647835895 BILLION years to do, but we are going to get chapter 3 up ASAP!

Celestia: ... *gets out diamond sword*

Lizzie: *Gets out double budder sword of majesticness* AHA!

Celestia: Uhh... I'm out. *disappears in shower of budder*

Lizzie: Well, that happened. If you liked, leave a review. If you didn't like it, leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this and we will see you doods llllllllllaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr! Oh, and by the way, #MEROMEZY4DAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*disappears in a shower of Mitch and Jerome ingots*

Celestia: *reappears* Trololol. *disappears again*

Lizzie: *reappears* I saw you do that. People are going to scream at us if we don't end this now, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Celestia: *reappears* Fine. BYE EVERYPEOPLES! *grabs Lizzie and disappears in shower of budder and Mitch&amp;Jerome ingots*


	3. Woodpeckers

Celestia: HELLO EVERYPEOPLES JHFIODBHGUREHCGIUDRHGBDRJKHLIUDFHBNILU

Lizzie: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1! WE ARE TOTALLY NOT HYPER!1

Celestia: NNOOOOOOOPPE! ANYWAY STORY TIME BECAUSE WE HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SAY!

* * *

(No POV)

Lizzie stood staring at Celestia, who now had her arm around Bodil. She felt a surge of anger mixed with excitement as they stared back at her, grinning like a pair of cats. "Why did you not tell me?!" she yelled.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you, though," she pushed back her fringe. "I mean, I have Bodil40 as a brother."

"BODIL40!" Sky shouted from the side.

" I guess that's true" sighed Lizzie. "Anyway, * she turns to the members of team crafted* are any more of you here? Seto, Deadlox perhaps? If they are here, then we need to find them ASAP!" She turned around, with her Im-being-serious-now-im-not-joking-STOP-SPINNING-IN-CIRCLES-CELESTIA look she very rarely had.

"Awwwww... do I have to?" whined Celestia. "I'm dizzy now. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

" Yep, like most of your ideas" grinned Lizzie, the serious look on her face lightening for a bit.

"Doods!" Mitch yelled. "We have to find my bacca buddy! And #Skylox!"

" I suggest we split into two groups," said Lizzie, taking charge as usual. " Mitch, Ssundee and myself will look for Jerome and Seto. Celestia, you, Sky and Bodil will look for Deadlox."

"Sounds fine to me," shrugged Celestia.

"NO SKYLOX! NO!" Sky ran in circles angrily.

" Woah chill out dood!" shouted Ssundee. " we'll find Ty soon enough. But hang on. Before we go looking for the other guys, shouldn't we make some tools, weapons and armour and also get some food? We don't know what we might encounter or for how long we'll be looking."

Celestia and Bodil were whispering something to each other all through this, and once Ssundee had finished speaking, everyone heard a loud crash. The two were standing in a newly formed clearing, and seven trees were lying on the ground.

"I'm not a cheater, I'm just amazing," Celestia winked.

" Right..." murmered Lizzie. " But I do think SSundee's right. We don't know where they are. They could be hundereds of chunks away!"

"Well, we've helped at least. Wood for dayzzz,"Bodil laughed.

" LETS SAVE SKYLOX!" yelled Sky. He was standing on top of a cow. "Oh, and Merome."

"Well. We've got wood, so we can make pickaxes and swords. Then four of us should go mining, and two of us should work on getting food and cooking it, setting up a farm, y'know, that shtuff," said Lizzie.

"This is like Battle Dome," remarked Mitch.

"No," Celestia pushed Sky off the cow and got on it herself. "This. Is. MINECRAFT!" (A/N: Insert epic music here.)

* Epic music stops* Ummm... Battledome is in Minecraft Celestia," frowned SSundee.

"SHUT UP DERP! YOU RUINED MY EPIC MUSIC!" she yelled.

" Don't make me take my glasses off, " warned SSundee.

Here, Bodil and Sky grabbed hold of Celestia. "Don't do this sis,"said Bodil.

At this point, Mitch interuppted by saying, " Doods, stop arguing! We'll never find the other guys if we argue."

"Also, Derp SSundee will kill us all," added Lizzie.

" LEZZZZZGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Mitch.

* * *

Lizzie: WHADIDYATHINK?

Celestia: OF MY EPIC MUSIC?

Lizzie: No... just no.

Celestia: Okay okay fine. The keyboard was trolling us both while we were typing. It still is GUYODRHFNUYOXVFUOIDHRUGYPVODNHFGUVONFUI

Lizzie: I apoplogise. ANYWAYS, we hope you doods all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoyed it, leave a review. If you didnt, leave a review and we will see you doods, LATTTTTTTTTERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Celestia: BYE EVERYPEOPLES! *grabs Lizzie and disappears in shower of budder and Mitch and Jerome ingots*


	4. Sugar, Mods and Teleports

Celestia: HELLO EVERYPEOPLES WE IS BACK AND I CAN USE COREKT GRAMAR!

Lizzie: I KAN ALLSO YOUSE COREKT GRAMER!

Celestia: WOOOOO PARETAYYYY

Lizzie: Yeah! Anyways doods, we are back with chapter 4 of Trapped!

Celestia: CHIAPTER TAIME!

Lizzie: LEZZZZGOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

So they started preparations.

Sky, Celestia, Lizzie and Bodil made pickaxes and headed to a nearby ravine, while Mitch and SSundee stayed to work on a base and farm.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream coming from Sky's direction of "BUDDER!"

They all ran to Sky to find him spinning in circles next to some budder ore.

"YAYYY!" Celestia started spinning in circles as well.

"BUDDER!" yelled Lizzie.

Suddenly, Bodil shouted "CREEPAH!"

"IF YOU'RE JOKING I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" yelled Celestia, pulling out a stone sword.

"ERMMM... TOTALLY NOT JOKING!" Bodil shouted back.

Sky stopped spinning and poked him with the tip of his sword. "Liar."

Suddenly Lizzie stopped as well, a look of great excitement on her face. " Guys... I think I've found my cat!" They turned around to see a small cat with a nametag reading "Jocelot" above its head. The cat miaowed and jumped on to Lizzie.

"Oh yeah, Jocelot!" Celestia remembered. "She must have fallen into Minecraft as well."

"You don't say," muttered Sky, to be met with a stone-cold glare from Celestia.

"Yeah she must have," said Lizzie. " I'm glad she's here. Anyways doods, we should probably get on with mining now," she said.

"THATS MY LINE!" yelled SSundee.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" yelled Bodil back.

"I TELEPORTED HERE" replied SSundee.

"YAY, SCREAMING!" yelled Sky.

Celestia grinned. "SCREAMING IS FUN! SCREAMING IS FUN!" they shouted in unison.

"OK GUYS, PLEASE CAN WE MINE NOW?" yelled Lizzie. But it was no use. Everyone was screaming now.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A BOOK, SIR?!" Celestia shouted, doing a villager impression. "TEN EMERALDS FOR A BOOK, SIR!"

Everybody stopped screaming and looked at Celestia. "Really sis?" sighed Bodil.

Celestia giggled. And didn't stop. She went over and started mining, still laughing.

"All right, who gave her sugar?" Bodil turned around. Sky raised his hand and hid behind SSundee. "I can still see you, Sky." he said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lizzie.

"I, uh, I... I'm just running away from youuuuu," he started panicking and ducked behind Jocelot.

Jocelot turned round to face Sky and hissed at him. She scratched Sky's face and Sky recoiled, clutching his cheek. Celestia couldn't help but laugh harder at this. She then started choking with laughter, and Bodil shook her.

"Don't die," he paused and grinned, "Not until we find out if you can respawn, at least."

"OMG WTH WAS THAT CAT DOING!" yelled Sky. "SHE JUST HURT ME!"

Lizzie glared at him. "It's not "Cat", its Jocelot!"

"Ehehehe, Sky, I have budder for youuuuuuuuuuu?!" Celestia was leaning on Bodil, still laughing, and playing with a budder ingot.

"Firstly, GIMME! Secondly, how did you smelt it?" Sky frowned.

"I gave her a smelter's pickaxe," said SSundee. "Eheheheheheh."

"YOU TROLL! GIMME ONE!" screamed Sky.

Celestia flopped on the floor and slowly stopped laughing. "Ugghhh... What happened?"

"In short, Sky gave you sugar, you went hyper, had a laughing fit and nearly choked to death," said Lizzie, oh-so-casually.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Celestia screamed. She started running towards Sky.

"Uh, Sky..." Bodil grinned. "Run."

Celestia had almost reached Sky. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Lizzie had somehow managed to reach Sky before her.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Celestia.

"I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW!" screamed Lizzie.

"Woah. Something weird just happened. You were standing next to me, and then there was a flash of purple and you were in front of Celestia!" said Mitch.

"THE WHAT?!" Celestia yelled, then stopped. "This actually makes sense. You know your favourite mob?"

"An Enderman, yeah," said Lizzie slowly.

"And how their teleport particle things are purple?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Mitch said the flash something was purple..."

Everyone looked at Celestia. "What? Are you surprised 'cos I used logic for once?"

"Ermmm, no, totally not," said everyone, not one of them meeting Celestia's gaze.

"Hey, what's that?" Sky pointed at a purple particle near the ceiling.

"I KNEW IT, SO MUCH LOGICALNESS!" screamed Celestia. "THAT'S WHY YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR IS PURPLE, AND THAT'S WHY YOU WIN ALL THE RUNNING TROPHIES AT SPORTS DAY BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FAST!" She then started spinning again. Bodil rushed over to try and stop her.

"YOU'RE AN ENDER HYBRID! DUH!" Celestia's voice was muffled from Sky flopping on her to stop her spinning. "OOOOWWW! GET OFF ME!"

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SPIN AS WELL!" Lizzie started spinning as well, and kept on yelling "UNEXPECTED!"

Mitch grabbed Lizzie's arms to stop her, but in a flash of purple particles she was behind him, laughing.

"YAY!" Celestia was jumping on Sky.

"WHADDAHELLISWRONGWITHYOU?" screamed SSundee. "I just want you to know that I have the Slice on me." He pulled out a huge iron sword.

" Just because it's big doesn't mean it's powerful. It's just a huge iron sword!" said Celestia, still jumping on Sky.

" This thing does 500 damage," SSundee said quietly.

Everyone stopped. " Oh god," said Lizzie.

Meanwhile, no-one had noticed that Bodil had gone missing.

"While you guys have been messing around, I found these." Bodil held up a stack of diamond, iron and budder blocks.

Celestia sighed. "Did you figure out how to use commands? If so, am I opped?"

"No, I didn't use commands, I used SKILL!"

"ANYWAY, BACK TO MEEE!" yelled Lizzie. " Am I really an Endergirl hybrid? I can't be the only one, what if you guys are hybrids too?..."

"First of all, I have no idea, but I have read stuff about Skybrine, Enderlox, WitherMU," Celestia said.

"As if." Sky rolled his eyes. "Herobrine doesn't exist."

"That's what they all said. Secondly, I have a question - did anyone have mods installed the last time you played?"

"Yeah... My Blood and Bones Modpack..." SSundee frowned.

"Wow. You total idiot," muttered Mitch.

"Anyone else?" Celestia asked. Nobody replied. "I had a ton of crazy mods, so expect ruby armour and stuff."

"CRAZY CRAFT!" Mitch yelled.

"And some other ones, but yeah," she grinned.

"Right. If these mods have slipped into our world, this could be trouble, especially with the blood and bones mod pack. Have you seen how hard it is to make 4 torches?" said SSundee.

"Hang on. I think there's good news. Things like blocks and animals are just gonna be there. But if I assume correctly, stuff like crafting recipes only affect the people who had the mod. Just a guess, but it does make torches a whole lot easier to craft," Celestia frowned.

"Also, awesome stuff like ultra powerful weapons and things," added Sky.

"So there's good news and bad news. The bad news is we could eventually find ourselves against loads of crazy bosses that have a bajillion health. The good news is we have super OP armour and weapons to take them on with. Am I right?" asked Lizzie.

"Pretty much," Mitch nodded.

"Well, we'd better get on with shtuff before a boss turns up," said Lizzie.

* * *

Lizzie: Wow, this has taken us aaaaagggggeeeeessssss.

Celestia: Much emphasis.

Lizzie: Anyways, we hope you doods all enjoy this SUPER long chapter. Also be sure to check out my new story which is coming soon! It's called 'The Frozen Endergirl'.

Celestia: If you enjoyed, leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review! Basically, leave a review or I will murder you in your sleep! *smiles*

Lizzie: Yeah..bye. We will see you doods later!

*Grabs Celestia and disappears in a shower of budder and Mitch and Jerome ingots*


	5. Meet Witherine

Celestia: YAY HOLIDAYSES!... oh wait they're over.

Lizzie: *sad baby enderman face*

Celestia: *sad baby blaze face*

Lizzie: Yeah... Anyaways, we are back with chapter 5 of Trapped!

Celestia: YAY! *happy baby blaze face*

Lizzie: Well, we has not much to says so STORY TIME!

* * *

Mitch and SSundee went back up to finish getting food, while the others kept mining (Sky screaming in delight whenever he found budder).

But at last, they were ready.

They made their way up to the ground, where Mitch and SSundee were waiting with stacks of food.

"Are you ready?" Mitch asked, balancing 10 porkchops on his head.

"I'd say so," said Lizzie.

"But I haven't found all the budder in the world yet!" complained Sky.

Celestia poked him playfully. "What happened to Ty, hm? Choose between #Skylox and budder."

"Not that question, please, no..." Sky paled.

"Ok, please can we go now?" said Bodil.

Celestia threw a budder ingot at Sky before grinning at her brother. "Yeah, yeah, Boatdil. Let's go."

"I told you not to call me that," Bodil sighed, pulling on his budder chestplate.

At that point, Ian came in and yelled, "THERE'S A MAHOOSIVE SQUID OUTSIDE!"

Celestia promptly started screaming random words.

"Did you just say a semi-colon?" Sky asked.

"YES! YES I DID!" Celestia shouted.

"Ok... Anyway, did someone say Giant Squid? That'll probably be the Kraken from CrazyCraft..." said Lizzie.

Celestia scratched the back of her head awkwardly as everyone glared at her.

"You... You SQUID!" yelled Sky.

"I'M NOT THE SQUID AROUND HERE! IT WAS ONE OF MY FRIENDS' IDEAS! WE'RE DOING A MODDED SURVIVAL THING!" she shouted back.

Everyone looked at Lizzie. "It wasn't me!" she said.

"Yeah, I didn't say any names," Celestia added.

"Well, who was it then?" Bodil asked.

"Just a friend from school. Her name's Ellen," Celestia shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that thing you were doing with Tara, Catherine, Millie and Ellen..." Lizzie muttered.

"GUYS!" they all turned around to see Mitch. "I say we go kill the squid!"

"LETS DO THIS!" yelled Sky, as he lead the group outside.

Jocelot miaowed plaintively, and Lizzie petted her on the head. "You have to stay here, okay? I'll make you a shelter."

Jocelot was sad, but she knew it was right. She curled up on the wool block Lizzie put down and watched as she followed the rest of the group outside.

Outside, it was raining heavily, but the Kraken was nowhere in sight. "Where is it?!" screamed Sky?

"Erm, guys..." said a voice from behind. It was SSundee. "I was... trolling you. There is no Kraken..."

Celestia and Bodil screamed in unison and ran towards SSundee, who started to run, Lizzie quickly teleported in front of him and turned into an Endergirl. She stood in front of SSundee, her mouth wide open. Celestia sighed and walked back, pulling Bodil by the sleeve.

Bodil pulled away from Celestia, and turned to face Lizzie, who was towering over SSundee.

"CALM DOWN!" he yelled.

At once, Lizzie turned back into a human being, but continued glaring at SSundee.

Mitch poked Lizzie. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. They could faintly hear screams and explosions.

"I'll go and investigate." Then she smiled. "Celestia, if I'm right, we should be about to meet one of our friends. Come on!"

Celestia's eyes brightened as she too realised what Lizzie was thinking.

Everyone else looked confused.

"It could be dangerous though," Bodil said, sounding genuinely concerned for once.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we have the power of budder!" Celestia threw about ten budder ingots in the air and ran off.

As they scrambled out of the hole, the crashes and screams got louder. Lizzie and Celestia ran even faster.

As they got closer, they saw a village, and they could see a wither bombing the villagers, who were screaming.

"HEY!" Celestia yelled at it. She was somehow ahead of everyone except Lizzie by a long way. "LOOK AT MEH!"

However the Wither didn't hear her. Lizzie decided it was time for extreme measures and teleported on to the wither. She then promptly started singing.

"IT'S A MAGICAL ENDERGIRL FLYING THROUGH THE SKY ON A MAGICAL WITHER!"

"SHOOT IT DOWN!" Celestia screeched before falling onto the floor laughing.

The wither looked round at Lizzie who had flopped onto the Wither's left head laughing. It smiled to itself and started flying. Very fast.

Celestia was laughing so hard she started to sound a bit like a dolphin. Bodil grinned. "WE HAVE A DOLPHINION AMONGST US!" he yelled.

"HOW DA FREAK DID YOU GET HERE?!" Lizzie yelled, who was clinging onto the Wither's back for dear life.

(A/N: Lizzie: We have just discovered that our friend made a website about herself. DOLPHINIONZZZZZ!)

"LOGIC!" he shouted, laughing. Everyone else was running up one by one, out of breath.

"Can someone help me?!" Lizzie yelled. "No, not like that!" she screamed as Mitch raised his Katniss and notched an arrow.

"Celestia, maybe you could help if I gave you this?" Lizzie waved her arm. A cloud of purple particles swirled down to Celestia's feet. When they disappeared, there was a basket of strawberries at her feet.

Celestia grinned.

(Three Minute Time Skip)

The Wither floated down to the ground, covered in strawberry juice. Lizzie jumped off its back and brushed a strawberry out of her hair.

Everyone was staring at the Wither like goldfish.

"Now, if you could resume your usual form please," Lizzie said to the Wither.

Everyone except Celestia and Lizzie stared in amazement as the Wither swirled down to half its size.

When it had finished morphing, it assumed the shape of a girl, about the same age as Celestia and Lizzie. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in black jeans and a black top.

She turned to face Celestia and Lizzie, who smiled at her and hugged her.

"Everyone, meet Catherine," Celestia introduced her. "Or as we like to call her for obvious reasons, Witherine."

"Hi," Catherine waved and gave a shy smile. Her accent was noticeably Australian.

"Hi," everyone replied back.

"Ian, are you ok?" Lizzie asked.

Ian had been staring at Catherine with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally fine," he replied, averting his gaze.

Right around then, Celestia muttered something under her breath, and a cloud of grey and white pixels came out of her mouth. They floated away over the trees.

"Wha...?" Sky blinked.

"Stuff," Celestia grinned. Bodil's face clearly read 'What?'

(Jason POV :0)

I woke up, feeling as if I hit my head on a rock. Hard.

Everything around me was... Square? What?

I heard something behind me and spun around to see Jeffery. Smiling, I patted him on the cube head.

I sat up and looked around. My surroundings were... blocks?

Was I?

Somehow?

Yes.

I had fallen into Minecraft.

Just then, I noticed a stream of grey and white pixels floating towards me.

They swirled around to form words above my head...

_xxCelestiaMCxx: Jason, say /msg xxCelestiaMCxx and reply._

What was this? I didn't know. But what it did mean was that someone else was here, someone who could save me.

I took a deep breath and said the words, "_ /msg xxCelestiaMCxx Who are you, where am I, and how can I get out?"_

I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_xxCelestiaMCxx: I'm Celestia, I'm with my friend Lizzie and most of TeamCrafted. You're in Minecraft, and I have absolutely no clue how to get out. I'm gonna try and tp you to me now._

Well, Celestia knows how to use commands for sure. A few seconds later, I fell on the grass somewhere else, dizzy.

I heard two voices, both of girls. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw two girls running towards me. One was dressed almost entirely in black, apart from the purple edges on her hood and around her waist. She also was wearing black boots with a purple design on them. Her hair was brown and her eyes were purple also. The other had blonde hair and amber eyes and was wearing some sort of budder metal chestplate/bikini thing, budder shorts and knee-high boots, with strange twisted metal things on her arms.

Then I heard some more familiar voices as they came closer. I could make out Adam's voice definitely, Ian's also, and was that Mitch's?

They came over and helped me up. "Are you okay?" asked Adam's worried-looking Minecraft skin.

I was about to reply before I heard the sounds that a Wither makes, and spotted one coming close to us. It landed on the ground and turned into a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing black jeans and a black top.

"So, what'd I miss?" she asked in an Australian accent.

"Oh, not much, just us somehow getting sucked into Minecraft, Celestia almost choking to death, and us going mining, finding out that Bodil is in fact Celestia's brother and I'm an Endergirl. Not much, pretty average," the girl with purple eyes grinned.

The blonde one turned to me. "I'm Celestia, and this is Lizzie and Catherine. Or Witherine. Whatever. And I'm pretty sure you've met these guys before."

"How did he get here?" Ian - or SSundee is what I should probably call him now - asked.

Celestia grinned. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

* * *

Lizzie: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL that totally didn't take us weeks to write...

Celestia: And totally didn't end on a sort-of clifhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Lizzie: Yeah. Totally. Toats.

Celestia: ASHUGBRCAEFXHBDCHBFFSDZHVCUIASDHDCHDVBHSDYUADGFGDSBCIHABDVGHDBCHDAVCGSDVBHCJVBSDGYCSDAYCUSDHVHGXVJSDFBYUFDVFGVGFDVHVBVHUDSFBGHVDFGHFBVFHDVBGHFBHVXVXHDGVBHFVBJHXVBDHXFVBHXF:DJRGNHFD GHFHGDSJDFKHGDFUISHDNFHGSDGJBJHFVDJHDFBHFVZDHJFVBHJFHDBKFHJZDFGJHFGJHXFDJHFDHBDSFVHDBHFBHJDZHBFDBHDFBHSFDBHSHJSEYGURFGYUDRSBHZCBHDZFJBVSREUIFDHJFSDH.

Lizzie: Thank you for that Celestia. *Gets mobile out and calls someone*

Celestia: *walks away quickly while whistling frantically*

Lizzie: *Suddenly an army of Endermen led by Ashlynn (MY STORY CHARACTER!) appears* DIE PUNY BLAZE!

Celestia: *flies off LYK A BLAZE and summons Angel Army (basically all people who read this or anything I write) and the Blaze Army led by AshLynnGameVerse for the lolz*

Lizzie: /op endermen. We should probably go now the endermen are opped.

Celestia: No. My blazes and readers are not opped, and they're gonna stay that way in case they destroy everything. *snaps fingers and my armies disappear* By the way, I'm leaving you here. PEACE *vanishes in a shower of blaze powder*

Lizzie: Well I guess that's it. PEACE OUT! * Disappears in a shower of Endersparkles.*

Bodil: These people forget everything. If you enjoyed, leave a review. If you didn't, leave a review. *stares at Enderman* What are you looking at? *Enderman's head flies off* I'm gonna go now. *flies into a cloud randomly like a boss*


	6. CAROLINE HIJACKED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Celestia: HELLO EVERYPEOPLES AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TRAPPED AND I REFUSE TO TAKE OFF CAPS LOCK!

Lizzie: NOR DO I!1 WE ARE NOT HYPER AND I AM NOT PUTTING 1'S AT THE END OF LONGS EXCLAMTION MARKS AND WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT BABY TURTLES!

Celestia: NYEH! I'M IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY! I.E. LITHUANIA FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T NOTICED MY LOCATION ALREADY!

Lizzie: IM STILL IN ENGLAND THOUGH BUT MY HOLIDAY IS OVER SADNESSSSSSSSS!

Celestia: ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

(Still Jason's POV)

"Anyone know how we actually got here?" I asked, still very bemused at my arrival in a videogame.

"Haven't the slightest clue," Celestia replied cheerily.

"Matter of fact, I seem to remember falling through my computer screen," murmured SSundee.

Sky fiddled with his amulet. "I wonder where the other guys are," he said absentmindedly.

(Jerome's POV)

I had just finished editing a video and was about to post it, when I got a call from Ty.

"Hey Jerome, has Mitch Skyped you recently?" he asked with a worried tone. "Or called, or texted, or anything?"

"No, what, is Bajanlox real?" I returned. I hate Bajanlox.

"No, but I've tried calling him 3 times, and he hasn't replied," said Ty, "matter of fact, nor have Adam, Bodil, Ian or Jason."

"Go on Skype. This is a problem."

I put the phone down and logged onto Skype.

_Calling deadloxx..._

After about 10 seconds, Ty picked up the call.

"Why'd we have to Skype?" he asked confusedly.

"It's better. Don't question me."

Ty sighed. "Alright, fine. So what are we gonna do?"

"We should probably make a video saying that they've gone somewhere, their subscribers will be wondering what's happened."

"Let's get some other people as well," Ty suggested. "Simon, Rob, Vikk and Kenny?"

"Sounds good. Add them to the call. I'm lazy," I said with a grin. Ty rolled his eyes and started clicking things.

In a couple of minutes, windows had appeared with Simon, Vikk, Rob and Kenny's faces peering out of them. Well, Vikk had a zebra head as his profile picture.

"Why do you have to have that zebra all the time," Ty sighed.

"Just deal with it!" Vikk replied. "So wazzup?"

"You may know that Sky and the others have gone missing. We don't know what's happened to them though," Jerome said.

"Yeah I was wondering why Bodil hadn't picked up any of my Skype calls," grinned Simon. He never stopped grinning.

Ty shrugged. "Well, I'm guessing that all the fangirls-" he emphasised the word 'fangirls' with wild gestures, "-will be getting annoyed, so how about we record a video and put it on our channels saying they've gone on holiday somewhere?"

"Why don't we say they came to Bulgaria?" Simon asked.

"Because Bodil's always there," Kenny chuckled.

"Touche," Simon replied.

"How about Siberia?" suggested Vikk.

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Anyone got any problems with that?"

"Siberian Subscribers?" Simon laughed.

" I don't think so," replied Rob laughing.

"Oh, hello, didn't realise you were here Rob," Vikk chuckled.

Rob grinned. "I'm always watching..." he said before sliding down under his desk.

"Um..." Ty rubbed his eye. "Maybe we should start on the video."

(LE TIME SKIP)

After 5 hours, 20 bars of chocolate, a million dolphins and editing software crashes, the video was complete. It was all our screens as we played Hunger Games. Unsurprisingly, I won.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?!" Vikk screamed.

"Because I'm awesome," I replied.

Simon shouted something unintelligible and his screen went black, accompanied by smashing and yelling. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly as the screen turned on again and Simon sat down calmly with a little smile.

"And that, my friends, is why Simon should not play Minecraft," Rob said.

"That's your... 43rd keyboard?" Ty guessed.

Simon grinned. "44th actually, but good try. And it's not only my keyboard."

"... Oh," was all Kenny could say, having only seen Simon's rage in videos and not in actual calls with him.

"What's the matter Kenny?" Simon said. "You afraid of my rage? If so, get used to it. It's gonna happen a lot." He grinned.

Kenny looked off-screen, then a message popped up in our chat.

_TBNRKenny: I don't think I can talk anymore, I'm petrified XD_

_Vikkstar321: lol, Bulgarian rage does magical things_

_deadloxx: your name is spelt wrong vikk_

_Vikkstar321: SWAG_

"You guys know we can talk, right?" I asked.

_woooooofless: We're keeping Kenny company :D_

"Wow."

_SimonHDSBulgarian: scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat_

_deadloxx: -_-_

_TBNRKenny: Have you just been sitting there typing that out..._

_SimonHDSBulgarian: scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat_

_SimonHDSBulgarian: no its the magic of copuy and paste_

_woooooofless: copuy lol_

"Just talk!"

_woooooofless: But Kenny will be lonely...D:_

_TBNRKenny: YEAH I WILL_

_TBNRKenny: CAPS KEY IS STUCK_

_deadloxx: vikk is suspiciously silent_

_Vikkstar321: waaaat no_

_deadloxx: maybe hes correcting his username XD_

_deadloxx: oh hi_

_TBNRKenny: HELP_

_TBNRKenny: HELP ME_

"Nah."

_SimonHDSBulgarian: scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Bulgarian swag, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scaredy cat_

_TBNRKenny: -_- REALLY_

_deadloxx: vikk is changing his naaaammeeeee_

_Vikkstar321: NO I LIKE IT LIKE THIS_

_woooooofless: lag spike from simons spam_

_SimonHDSBulgarian: that gives me an idea_

_woooooofless: oh dear god help us_

"If Simon has an idea from something Rob said, we are all doomed," I stated.

_woooooofless: precisely_

_TBNRKenny: HOW DO I FIX MY CAPS_

_Vikkstar321: punch your keyboard_

_deadloxx: punch your keyboard_

_SimonHDSBulgarian: punch your keyboard_

"Punch your keyboard."

_woooooofless: punch your keyboard_

_TBNRKenny: YEAH THAT WILL DEFINITELY HELP_

_SimonHDSBulgarian: YES! YES IT WILL! I HAVE HAD EXPERIENCE! IT WORKS!_

_SimonHDSBulgarian: GREAT NOW MINE IS STUCK TOO THANKS A LOT_

Simon's screen went black again and there were more smashing sounds.

"Well, that's one way to fix it," I sighed.

_SimonHDSBulgarian: It is the only way to fix your keyboard. SIMON APPROVED_

_TBNRKenny: OK I CANT DO ANYTHING ELSE SO WHY THE HECK NOT_

Kenny punched his keyboard and Simon burst out laughing.

_deadloxx: um simon y are you laughing_

_SimonHDSBulgarian: he is so inexperienced in the way of the keyboard smashing_

_Vikkstar321: Still, I think he definitely fixed it XD_

_TBNRKenny: It worked! first and last time im ever taking advice from simon _

_SimonHDSBulgarian: Why? I'm le best for keyboard advice!_

_TBNRKenny: you are le best for keyboard breaking advice._

_SimonHDSBulgarian: THEY ARE THE SAME THING!_

* * *

~This part of the story has been removed due to neither of us having a clue what to write now o3o~

Lizzie: HEY!1111111 IT IS FINALLY FINISHED!

Celestia: THIS IS SO AMAZING! *tap dancing on the ceiling*

Lizzie: BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Caroline: ...

*elevator music starts playing in the background*

Celestia: BAI!

Lizzie: I THINK WE ARE GOING CRAZY :D :D :D

Caroline: Yes you guys is already Crazy like a...

Celestia: WELL DUH! BYEEEEEEE! (like I said a few seconds ago)

*everything explodes*

Caroline: wait where is my speaking composition?


End file.
